I Fight For You
by xxolicityloverxx
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are dating but everything changes when she is in an accident. Oliver thinks about how his life would be if she never walked in on him and remembers are she changed his life. Now he might have to raise their baby if she doesn't wake up. Thinking of changing the name of the story to I'm All About You. First Fanfic. Summary Sucks [Felicity&Oliver]
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fic so sorry if its horrible let me know if I should keep on with it please

Chapter 1. Don't Leave Me

Oliver was pacing around the hospital waiting room with Diggle doing the same thing. Thea and Roy where sitting watching them both as Roy tried to calm Thea down. None of the four the could believe this was happening especially Oliver not after he had promise her that he would protect her no matter what. Now that promise might be broken all because of a stupid a fight about him fully letting her in and the baby. Yes she was pregnant with his child and he hated himself for letting that happen he wasn't ready for a child and raising it in his world where he was two different people. He didn't notice Laurel or Officer Lance come in and sit beside Thea and Roy all he wanted to know if she was alright. Diggle looked at him "She's a fighter Oliver you brought her into our world and she never backed down after everything she will pull through." He just looked at Diggle "I hope your right Dig I can't lose her or the baby."

A few hours later he was finally sitting rubbing Thea's back Roy had gone back to the club to close it down and then would come back. When he looked up they saw the doctor walk over "are you all here for ." Oliver stood up and nodded "yes we are can you please tell us is she gonna make it." The doctor looked at him with a sad expression "there is a 50/50 chance she will save the night she had internal bleeding an skull fracture and broken ribs." Oliver was fighting back tears as he looked at the doctor "what about the baby." The doctor looked at him "the baby's heart is fine seeing she is 8 months pregnant there is a possible of her going into labor early. The baby might be premature. But our main concern is Felicity she is in a medical coma right now you can go see her if you would like." They looked at Oliver saying he should go in first. He nodded and followed the doctor to the room. Seeing her hooked up to machines killed him. The usual bright IT girl was now in a hospital bed with tubes helping her breathe and watching her heart rate. He walked over to the chair by her bed and sat down in it. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles as he started to cry. "Please Felicity you need to wake up for everyone out there and for me we..I can't lose you." He kept rubbing her hand as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a box. He opened the box seeing the engagement ring and slid it on her finger. "I love you Felicity Smoak and when you wake up I'm going marry you and we are going raise our baby together. I promise you forever. All you need to do is promise me you wont leave me." He leaned over and kissed her forehead watching her. Diggle came in asking him if he wanted to go home he just shook his head telling him to take Thea home. Once they left he went back into the room holding her hand and leaned his head back falling asleep remembering how she came up on him she was unexpected but a happy surprise.


	2. Chapter 2-I'm All About You

**A/N:Sorry for the late update and redoing chapter 2 I decided to have the story follow them through high school and college. The next chapter will be college and how the distance takes a toll on their relationship and their break up leading up to the Queen's Gambit and then pick when he comes back and follow the show with the missions and everything and with Oliver trying to get Felicity back. Also I know I made Diggle younger then he is on the show but I wanted to include him in high school because I figured him and Felicity would be close in high school as well. I know I might have gotten Diggle's brother name wrong too and made Thea like two years older then she is too. Also the chapters are mostly flashbacks so they are in italics. And I think I'm going to have Felicity wake up in a few chapters and everything and go into a little abit about her accident then there will be a chapter more about the accident and then happy stuff. And sorry if this chapter is super long and everything and sucks. Hopefully I'll have the next one up in a day or so I'm working on it after I post this. Reminder present day is in normal text and flashbacks are in sorry for spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2. I'm All About You

Oliver was sitting listening to the doctors talk about Felicity's condition with Diggle standing behind him. The doctors looked at Oliver "seeing that she made it through the night is a good sign but the next 24 hours are still critical. After that we could probably take out of the ICU and put her in a normal room. The baby's condition is the same its heart beat is strong and vitals are good as well. Hopefully she will wake soon so we don't have to perform a C-Section while is still in the medical coma." Oliver looked at the doctor and thanked him as he left. He sighed and leaned his head back in the chair watching Felicity.

Tommy had just gotten off the plane and called Laurel telling her he was back in Starling City and would pick her up after she got off of work saying he was going to go see Oliver and Felicity. She agreed and told him she would see him later around 5. Tommy had gotten driven to Starling General and walked in getting Felicity's room number. He knew Oliver had told not to leave his business trip but he wanted to be there for both of his best friends. He got off the elevator and walked to the room. He looked into the room seeing Oliver next to her bed and Felicity laid up on the bed. Tommy walked into the room and looked at Oliver "how is she Ollie?" Oliver looked at Tommy and smiled happy that his best didn't listen to him and was there. He told Tommy what the doctor had just told him. Tommy looked at Diggle then back at Oliver "she will pull through Ollie I mean she always surprises us. Hell she surprised us sophomore year of high school remember. " Oliver laughed at Tommy's comment and closed his eyes remembering everything form high school.

_Oliver had woken up to his mother pulling the shades open in his room. She looked at him "Oliver time to wake up and get dressed Tommy and Laurel are downstairs waiting for you. You three also need to drop Thea off at school as well because me and your father have an early meeting." She left his room so he could get dressed. He moaned and rolled out of bed and showered and got dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt and walked downstairs seeing his best friend and his girlfriend. He slapped hands with Tommy and kissed Laurel. Robert Queen walked in and smiled "morning kids first day of sophomore year huh." They all nodded as Robert smiled and waited for Moria. The older Queens said good bye to them and left for their meeting. Oliver yelled towards the kitchen "Thea lets go." He saw his sister come walking into the living room and smiled next to Laurel Thea was his number 2 girl. He looked at Thea and smiled "you ready for second grade Speedy/" He smiled seeing her nod as the four left the mansion. They got into Oliver's car and dropped Thea then headed to Starling City High School._

_Felicity had woken up to her alarm going off as she reached over and turned it off. She wasn't looking forward to going back to school not after the summer she had. She had lost her parents when they went to visit her aunt in a boat accident on the lake she used to swim in she lost all her family that day. She knew people would look at her like the girl who lost her parents. She also knew they would notice the major change in her body. She had grown into her body over the summer she went from nerdy girl who had no figure to a full figured girl she had to admit she grew nicely into her also went to live with her best friend John Diggle after her parents died seeing that his parents where like second parents to her already. She sighed and got out of bed and showered and pulled on her skinny jeans and tank top that showed off her curves and fit her body also had started straightening her hair so it wasn't frizzy like it always used to slipped on her flats and pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and put on her glasses. She had contacts but she loved her glasses they where a smaller fame then she was used to wearing but she liked how they made her blue eyes stand out. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and smiled seeing Dig waiting for her along with his older brother and his brother's girl friend who were smiled at her "you ready and you look nice" she looked at him and nodded. She sighed a little "ready to become the girl who lost her parents over the summer. The loner girl because of it. Or the girl that went through a huge transformation from nerdy to somewhat hot nerdy. Yeah I guess I'm ready." Alex laughed "if they make fun of you or hit on you tell me and I'll kick their asses Lissy." They laughed and left heading to Starling City High School. When they got there Alex and Carly went to their friends while Dig and Felicity walked slowly towards the school. Guys were checking her new look out as Dig put an arm around her protectively as they got crowded. _

_Oliver,Tommy and Laurel pulled up to the school and parked. They got out of the car and where greeted by their friends and the girls who wanted to be Laurel that him and Tommy labeled as the wannabes. Oliver threw his arm around Laurel's waist and walked with them holding her close. They noticed a group of guys grouped together as Oliver looked at his friends. "What's going on over there?" One of the wannabes snickered "you know that nerdy whose parents died during the summer. She went through let's say a major change and now people think she is hot." The girls laughed "we will put her in her spot" Laurel added to the wannabes. They walked pass the group seeing John Diggle protecting someone. Oliver turned his head back looking at the girl with blonde hair. He had seen her before in the halls and every year in school. He knew they where the same age but never paid attention to her but now he was paying better attention he just wished he remembered her name. _

_Felicity was thankful for Diggle protecting her as people crowded around them. She saw Oliver Queen and his friends of the popular kids pass by her. She noticed the glare Laurel Lance gave her but she couldn't help to notice that Oliver keep looking at her and she couldn't understand that. She and Dig walked into school going to their lockers. They met at her locker and saw they didn't have that many classes together so they would see each other at lunch. They hugged and walked to their classes. _

_Oliver was sitting in his first period class and noticed the blonde haired girl walk in. Of course all the guys wanted her to sit next to them. Oliver noticed her walk pass him as he tried to think of her name. When her remembered her name. When he remembered her name he looked at her seeing her sit with one of his rivals and that he was hitting on saw the look on her face and walked over to where they were sitting. He couldn't understand why but he knew he was jealous that he wasn't the one hitting on looked at the guy and then Felicity he smiled softly at her. "Felicity I thought you were going to sit with me remember you promised over the summer." Felicity looked at him questioningly and noticed the guy she was sitting next to had glared at Oliver "she's sitting with me Queen go away."Oliver clenched his fists together and glared at the guy "whatever Austin it just looks like she is miserable sitting next to you and she's my friend." _

_Felicity watched as the popular boys where fighting over her. What shocked her the most was that Oliver Queen said that she was his friend. She had to laugh at that but saw the look he gave her and she stopped. She stood up looking at both guys and looked at Austin and touched his arm softly "sorry but I did promise Ollie that I would sit next to him this year." She saw the look Oliver gave her when she called him Ollie and smiled "come on Ollie lets go back to your table." He nodded and automatically put his arm around her and led back to where he was sitting._

_When they got back to the table Oliver let her sit first and the sat beside her. He knew the whole class saw him and knew some of Laurel's wannabes texting her but he didn't care. He saw Felicity looking at her him and listened to her as she started to talk. "Wow I didn't think Oliver Queen would save a total stranger especially a nerd. I mean I knew I don't look like one now but I am and you used to just brush by me last year not even noticing me. And now you are probably going to get criticized for saving me and your girlfriend won't like knowing that you did and that you said we where friends." She realized she was rambling and blushed "I'm just going to shut up now." She put her hand over her mouth then looked at him and wrote "Thank you." on a piece of paper._

_Oliver laughed listening to her as he thought she was cute he mentally slapped his self for that thought he had Laurel but there was something about Felicity. He shook his head telling her it was ok. He saw the note and wrote back"your welcome and we are friends just going to become better ones now. Felicity smiled and nodded at what he wrote. They spent the rest of the class passing notes. _

_When the bell rang they walked out together and were greeted by Tommy. He looked a Oliver " a very pissed off Laurel Lance is heading this way." Oliver looked at Tommy "what are you talking about Tommy?" Tommy looked at Oliver and then Felicity "everyone knows what happened in your class a wannabe sent Laurel a text and picture of you and Felicity together."Felicity swallowed and backed away from Oliver. Tommy looked at her and smiled "don't worry Dig knows and he is on his way I think." Felicity looked at Tommy questioningly "me and John are friends Felicity." She nodded John never told her he was friends with Tommy Merlyn and should question him later. Right now she had to worry about Laurel Lance kicking her ass. She saw Dig show up with Alex and Carly. Alex,Dig and Tommy stood with Oliver in front of her with Carly next to her it was like the guys could hear what she was thinking. She knew why Alex and Dig were protecting her but not Tommy and Oliver. _

_Sure enough a very pissed off Laurel Lance showed up and glared at Oliver. "What the hell Ollie why were you protecting a nobody like her." Oliver clenched his fists together "she's not a nobody Laurel she is my friend. And I was protecting her from an asshole." He noticed that almost the whole school gathered around and looked back seeing that Felicity was about to have a panic attack and he just wanted to go hug her and tell her it was going to be ok he saw Carly trying to calm her down. Oliver stood his ground noticing Tommy,John and Alex standing next to him. He knew that Dig and Alex knew her better then him and Tommy but he felt like he needed to protect her and knew Tommy wanted to help. He listened to Laurel bitch about Felicity and everything he didn't even notice Felicity push him and the guys aside. Felicity stood face to face with Laurel with Laurel "Oliver can be friends with who ever he wants to be." Laurel didn't like that "he doesn't want to be friends with a nobody like you and neither does Tommy." Tommy and Oliver looked at Laurel "we can be friends with who ever we want to be with." Laurel looked at them then Felicity and slapped her "you bitch." She had knocked Felicity's glasses off making them break on the way to the floor. Oliver stopped Laurel from slapping her again "we are done Laurel." He watched her storm off and turned to Felicity._

_Felicity was holding her cheek from where shot got slapped and knew Carly was trying to comfort her. She her glasses were broke and she heard Oliver apologizing to her but all she wanted to do was go home. She looked at Oliver "don't worry about it." She looked at John "Dig can you take me home please" he nodded and guided her out leaving Oliver and Tommy behind. Tommy looked at him "lets go man" he nodded and went to the rest of his classes._

_Felicity had stayed home for the next couple of days she didn't want to run into Oliver. While Oliver was worried about her and he was trying to avoid Laurel in the school. A few days later she came back to school and walked into her and Oliver's first period class. The first thing Oliver noticed was her swollen cheek from Laurel and that she had contacts in due to the face that her glasses hadn't been replaced yet he figured. She looked beautiful and smiled when she sat next to him. He knew him and Laurel were done but he didn't know why he had liked Felicity so much it probably was because she had a good heart and didn't judge him like everyone else. They talked and he kept saying sorry she made him stop after the 100th time. But he was right they got closer over that week. He had to admit the first week of school was crazy but also the best week for him. _

_By the middle of sophomore year had finally gained the courage to finally ask Felicity out. Technically Tommy had forced him to saying that he needed to man up. Oliver was still shocked that Tommy and Felicity became fast friends and so did Oliver and Diggle. Oliver had take Felicity to the movies and dinner on their first date and it went well. The second date was at his house and his parents fell in love with her and so did Thea. The third date was at Felicity's where he met her and Dig's parents but that time Felicity had started calling them mom and dad. They approved of Oliver and he could tell she was relived about that. After a few more dates they made it official. Laurel even came around and they became friends again._

_Their junior year flew by and by the time they knew it senior year came. Oliver and Felicity were stronger then ever, Tommy was dating Laurel and Dig was dating a cheerleader. The middle of the year they had gotten their college acceptance letters. Felicity had gotten into MIT, Oliver and Tommy go into the University of Miami, Laurel got into UCLA and Diggle was going into the military They knew they had to make the best of the rest of the year. _

_At prom Felicity was dancing with Tommy as she looked at him "promise me Merlyn you watch him and not party too hard." Tommy laughed "I promise Smoak and you promise to be careful by yourself he is worried." She smiled and kissed his cheek "I promise you both I will be careful." Oliver had come over to her when a slow dance started and they walked out to the dance floor. They where dancing to the song I'm All About You by Aaron Carter. Oliver held her close as they danced and looked at her. She looked beautiful she was wearing a dark queen dress that was strapless and had her contacts in so he could see her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled "you look beautiful and you know this song is going to be our song. Because Felicity Smoak I am all about you no matter what you have no worried no one will come between us I promise." She smiled and kissed him "good to know I love you Oliver Queen." He smiled looking into her eyes "I love you too." It didn't surprise her that Oliver was named prom king it surprised her that she was name queen. But he knew she would always be his queen. _

_Graduation came up faster then they expected. After graduation Oliver went out to dinner with Felicity,Diggle,Tommy,his parents and Thea and Diggle and Felicity's parents." After they had dinner they went to a friends party. At the end of the night they ended back at the mansion. They where laying in his bed talking about everything. He held her close and played with her fingers as he looked at her "we are gonna be ok I promise Felicity." She smiled "I know Ollie I'm just gonna to miss you." He smiled "I'm going miss you too Lis." She smiled and rolled him over getting on top of him. She looked down at her shirtless boyfriend's abs and kissed him moving her head and the kiss down to his chest leaving a trail of kissed down his chest and abs as she stopped at his basketball looked up at him and smiled as she pulled them down as he watched. He pulled her up and kissed her he knew they said they where going to wait until she was ready and he had no problem with that. He looked at her "are you sure you wanna do this." She nodded as she took off her clothes as he pulled her down to the bed and got on top of her and leaned down kissing her as they made love. That was a remarkable night for both of them. _

_The summer went by fast the five friends spent it together. When it came for them to move they all helped each other knowing that had a few weeks before the classes started and everything. They moved Laurel into her dorm first because she was closer. Then a few days later they moved Felicity into her dorm and then Tommy and Oliver into their dorm they were sharing together. They all came back to Starling City to say by to Diggle who was shipping out. Dig said bye to Laurel and Tommy and then looked at Oliver "take care of her Oliver and don't hurt her you know I will hear if you do and I will come back and kick your rich ass." Oliver laughed and hugged him "I promise I wont and if I do I'll find you and let you kick my ass." Then it was his time to say bye to Felicity she was already crying. He pulled her into his arms holding her tight "I'm going to be ok Felicity I promise I'm coming back and you better write to me everyday and even if I can't answer you all the time I want to know about your day and everything. You are my sister and always will be." She cried hearing him and kissed his cheek "and you are my brother John and I promise I will." Diggle let Oliver take her from his arms as he went and boarded the plane looking back at his friends. A few days later it was time for all of them to say bye Laurel left first and then it was Felicity's turn. She was crying again and Oliver held her "I'm all about you remember that Felicity I love you." She smiled and kissed him "I love you too Ollie and you better take care of Tommy." He laughed kissing her back "I will Lis." She hugged Tommy "take care Merlyn and try not to go to too many frat parties." Tommy laughed "I'll try Smoak." Thea had come to see her off too as she hugged the littlest Queen "remember you can call me day or night Thea." Thea hugged her "I will Felicity." The three watched her get on her plane and leave. Then a day after it was their turn to leave. All of them knew that the next four years were going to change their lives but didn't know much it was going to change._

Oliver opened his eyes looking at Tommy "she did pop up on us." Dig and Tommy laughed at his comment as Tommy looked at him "she changed us for the better." Oliver nodded "yeah she did all she needs to do is wake up now." Tommy put his hand on his best friends should "she will Ollie she's been through alot with us and everything she will when she's ready." Oliver nodded knowing he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there it is a rewrite of chapter 2 so I'm going to delete the other one. Sorry if its super long and everything. Like I said hopefully I have chapter 3 up in the next few days I'm starting to write it and everything. Let me know what you think and everything please.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Return of the Playboy

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait I had to finish writing it and got busy. This chapter might be super long and I'm sorry if it is. This chapter follows them through college with some cute moments with everyone. But like the chapter says its the return of the playboy and how the distance takes a toll on the relationship. It also has a surprise hook up that doesn't last that long but I thought it would be fun to mention it. Hopfully it doesn't suck too bad.**

**Reminder: Present day is in normal and Flashbacks are in italics. **

* * *

Chapter 3. The Return of the Playboy

Oliver hadn't move from Felicity's side since her accident. He had sent Dig home to Carly and AJ cause Dig hadn't left the hospital for a few days either. Oliver had woken up to someone coming into the room he opened his eyes seeing Thea,Roy,Laurel and Tommy coming in together Oliver looked at them and smiled as Thea handed him a cup of coffee "thanks Speedy." She nodded and went and sat next to Roy as everyone sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say.

It was a little after noon when Dig came back bringing Big Belly burgers for everyone. They sat eating and talked while trying to make Oliver laugh. They talked about the past the good and the bad and everything in between. When they started talking about college everyone winced. They knew it was when everything happened and when they thought Oliver was dead. Roy being semi-new into the group looked at them and then at Thea "what happened when they where in college?" Thea looked at Oliver "can I tell him Ollie and you guys can add what you want too." Oliver looked at Thea and nodded as Tommy and Laurel nodded as well. Thea looked at Roy "good thing you are sitting its a long story and everything." As Thea started Oliver closed his eyes remembering everything that happened almost 6 years ago.

_After the first week of classes Felicity was questioned about her relationship with Oliver. Half the girls at MIT were jealous that he was off the market. The other half thought she was a sell out because a smart girl like her was dating Oliver Queen. She really didn't care what anyone thought she was in love with Oliver and no one could ever change that. She even got hell for being friends with Tommy. She was glad her room mate wasn't like the other girls at the school. They got along really well and they would talk about her boyfriend and Oliver the became best also love loved when she and Oliver would skype and Tommy would crash their cyber date._

_Oliver was enjoying college he had his best friend as his room mate and the best girl friend ever. He knew all the girls were jealous that Oliver Queen was off the market but he didn't care. He was actually going to all his classes and enjoyed them too and wasn't going to that many parties. Tommy had dragged him to one party at the end of the first week of classes. He was getting hit on by sorority girls but he totally blew them off. He couldn't wait to skype with Felicity that night. He helped Tommy back to their apartment and helped him get into bed seeing that he was drunk off his ass. Once he got Tommy settled he walked into living room and opened up skype._

_He knew Felicity was probably waiting for him and stayed up waiting for him too. When her clicked on her name to chat he waited for her to accept the chat. He smiled seeing her face pop up on the screen she had her hair in a messy bun and her glasses on with a tank top he knew she was in her pajamas but that was his beautiful and wonderful Felicity. He smiled "hello beautiful how was your first week of college?"_

_Felicity was staying up late it was Saturday and she had to work on a paper but she mostly was waiting for Oliver and to have their skype was busy working on her paper when she saw the invite box for the chat and clicked accept._

_She smiled seeing Oliver come up on her screen as he called her beautiful. She laughed "Oliver Queen calling me beautiful you sure Laurel Lance would like you calling me beautiful?" She heard him laugh as she smiled "it was good lots of work. Plus of the half the girls hate that I'm dating Oliver Queen and half of them think I'm a sell out for dating Oliver Queen. I guess that's just too bad for them. And plus my room mate is totally awesome. How about you how was your first week and how is Tommy?" She listened to him tell her about his week and how he was keeping up with work. She was happy that he was doing good._

_She laughed when she heard something crash and someone say son of a bitch. She saw a very drunk Tommy Merlyn come into the living room as Oliver rolled his sat next to Oliver and looked at the computer screen and waved at her "hi Lissy Wissy what's popping girl you looking good." She couldn't help but laugh when Oliver slapped Tommy in the back of the head. She shook her head "aww is Tommy Wommy drunk. And I should be fluttered that Tommy Merlyn is hitting on me." She saw Oliver roll his eyes and laugh knowing that their skype date was crashed but at least they where having fun. The three of them talked for almost two hours and half was Tommy getting yelled at by a very pissed off Laurel Lance for drunk dialing her. Once they saw it was 4 in the morning they said they where going to bed They said good night and they couldn't wait to go back home for Thanksgiving break._

_A few months later they were back in Starling City for Thanksgiving. Felicity was the last one to arrive home and was greeted by Oliver and Thea at the airport. After the reunion she went to her house and was greeted by her parents, Andy and Carly the only missing was John. Oliver had brought Felicity's bags into the house with Thea. The Diggles had told Oliver and Thea they were staying for dinner and they agreed. After dinner Felicity,Thea, and Carly were going over Carly and Andy's wedding plans that was taking place over Christmas break. While Oliver, Andy and went into the den to talk. Andy had asked Oliver to be his best man seeing that John couldn't make it back and Oliver agreed seeing that Felicity was the maid of honor,Tommy and Laurel were a grooms man and bridesmaid and Thea was the flower girl. After talking for a while Oliver had gotten a call asking if he and Felicity wanted to go to a club and they said yes They dropped Thea off at the mansion and then went and met Tommy and Laurel at the club. They had a good time and Felicity had spent the night at the mansion. _

_Thanksgiving was spent at the Queens with the Diggles and Tommy. Laurel was spending the holiday with her family. Before they knew it it was time to go back to school and to comeback to Starling City for Christmas and Andy and Carly's wedding. Just like the summer they all went to the airport and saw each other off. They kept skyping until they would see each other in a few weeks. _

_Christmas break came quick they where only back in school for 2 weeks and Felicity had packed when she got back from Thanksgiving texted Oliver when she was leaving for the airport and would tell him when she landed in Starling City. When she touched down in Starling City she texted him saying she was back home and would see him in a few days. She went down to baggage claim and went to look for Andy going to where he said he was going to be._

_Oliver hadn't told Felicity he had arrived back home early thanks to his dad having a business meeting in Miami so him and Tommy decided to fly back with Robert on the private jet. He had told Andy he would go with him to get Felicity to surprise her. They got to the airport and stood where Andy told her to meet him. They stood talking and everything when Oliver got her text and hid behind Andy. They saw he walking towards them as she reached them Andy pulled her into his arms "hey sis welcome home." She smiled and hugged him back as Oliver sneaked behind her. He tapped her shoulder and saw the looked on her face as she let go of Andy and threw her arms around Oliver hugging him tight and kissed him. He told her about him getting back home a few days earlier and wanting to surprise her. They went to Andy's car and drove to the Diggles and were greeted by her parents and Carly. She and Oliver went up to her room as she unpacked and talked until they were told it was time for dinner. After dinner they went back to her room and started to make out until they found their clothes on the floor and ended up having sex. _

_The next few days were spent doing the finishing touches on Andy and Carly's wedding and decorating the Queen mansion where the wedding was taking place. The guys went to night clubs for the bachelor party and girls went to the spa then went back to the mansion and watched movies. The girls where spending the night in one wing of the mansion while the guys spent the night in another half of it. They figured it was easier for them to get dressed in the morning and everything. The guys came into the mansion around 4 that morning and crashed the girls laughed hearing them crash into things on the way to their room. _

_The next morning was spent getting ready the girls helped Carly get into her dress which she looked beautiful in. Moria had hired a hair dresser and make-up artist to do their hair and make-up. While Carly was getting her hair and make up done while the rest of the bridal party got dressed. Felicity wore a strapless dark blue dress while Laurel,Thea and the rest of the bridesmaids wore a light blue strapless dress. The guys wore black tuxs with Andy wearing a white dress shirt,Oliver wearing a dark blue one to match Felicity's dress and Tommy and the rest of groomsmen wore a light blue wedding took place in the backyard over looking the city. It was a beautiful wedding and the party was held in the back too. Felicity and Oliver gave their speeches and then showed a special message from John which made the whole Diggle family danced and had fun and when Carly threw her flowers Thea caught them and everyone laughed. They waved as Carly and Andy left for a few days in the mountains because they wanted to be home for Christmas. Once everything died down Oliver and Felicity went to Oliver's room and laid on his bed and cuddled until they feel asleep. _

_The next few days were spent hanging with Tommy and Laurel at clubs. Oliver was watching Tommy and Felicity dance he was happy those two had became best friends. He was also trying to listen to Laurel as she bitched about Tommy's looked at Laurel "he's a big boy Laurel and doesn't need a baby sitter." Laurel looked at him and rolled her eyes "whatever Ollie."_

_Felicity had been dragged onto the dance floor with Tommy cause he wanted to talk. Felicity looked at Tommy "what's wrong Merlyn and don't tell me nothing I know its something." Tommy sighed "its Laurel she's been a complete bitch since Thanksgiving. She t ells me I drink to much and I'm just a rich boy partying with his best friend. And no Smoak he's not partying he's changed since they day he met you." She smiled "I know Merlyn and Tommy I'm here for you always." He kissed her forehead "thanks Lissy" she smiled "anytime Tommy." She heard her and Oliver's song come on and saw Oliver ask Tommy if he could cut in and Tommy went back to Laurel. Felicity smiled as she and Oliver danced to their song and kissed at the end of it. They started to walk towards Tommy and Laurel and stopped noticing their two friends fighting. They watched the scene unfold in front of them and watched as Laurel stormed off. They asked Tommy what happened and he told them that him and Laurel broke up. Felicity hugged Tommy "I'm sorry Tommy." She looked at Oliver "watch him I'm gonna head home text me when you get home" Oliver nodded and kissed her "I will." She smiled and kissed him again and hugged Tommy again then went home._

_The next day was Christmas Eve and Felicity,Carly and Thea where last minute shopping. Moria and were cooking for the dinner that night. Christmas Eve was going to be spent at the Diggles and Christmas at the Queens. The guys were also doing last minute shopping. While the girls were eating lunch Carly had told them she was pregnant and Thea and Felicity jumped like little girls. Thea looked at Felicity "so you think you and Ollie are going to get married after college?" Felicity almost spit out her drink as Carly laughed as Felicity looked at Thea "Thea me and Ollie have been dating for years now I don't know if we are ready for that. I mean someday I hope we do get married but if we don't you will always be my sister." Thea smiled "I know Lissy and you will always be my sister too." They smiled and finished eating and shopping and went a little baby shopping then went back to the Diggles and started to wrap the presents. They all enjoyed Christmas Eve dinner and watched Christmas movies. When midnight came they all exchanged a gift they all had the same tradition to give a personal gift on Christmas Eve. Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled as he handed a small wrapped box. She opened it seeing a necklace in it with a green stone surrounding by gold in a shape of a heart that had diamonds in crested in it. He took it out of the box and put in on for her as she touched it and smiled. She kissed him as she looked at him "its beautiful I love it thank you." He smiled as she handed him his gift he smiled as he opened it seeing a picture of him and her before their first date. He kissed her "its perfect thank you." An hour later the Queens left to go home and get some sleep before the Diggles came over. Everyone had a surprise for Felicity that they knew she would love. _

_The next morning Felicity got up and even through she had her family never really celebrated Christmas she loved celebrating with the Diggles. She got up and walked downstairs seeing everyone all ready up. They opened up their presents and some breakfast then grabbed the other gifts and head to the mansion. They got there and were greeted by Robert and Moria who said Tommy,Oliver and Thea where in the living room. They walked into the living room and saw Tommy and Oliver playing on Oliver's new gaming station and Thea playing with a few of her new toys. They laughed and went and sat down as they opened up the rest of their presents. Oliver looked at Tommy and then Felicity "before the three of us open our special presents we all have a surprise for you Felicity." Oliver looked at Thea as she ran upstairs as Oliver,Tommy and Andy stood behind Felicity as she looked at them confused. A few minutes later they heard Thea laughing and talking with someone. When they turned the corner Felicity ran towards the person Thea was with and hugged them tight "you are here but how?"_

_John Diggle smiled and hugged Felicity "I got a 2 week leave and wanted to surprise you and plus I didn't wanted to miss out on the gift giving with my three best friends." She smiled and nodded as they walked over as everyone hugged him. They sat with Tommy and Oliver and handed each other one of the four gifts that were left. They all knew what it was but still it was something personal for all four of them. They unwrapped the gifts and everyone noticed all four of them holding picture frames. Oliver,Felicity,Tommy and Dig smiled seeing the picture that was taken their freshmen year of high school after they all became best friends. They hugged each other and heard it was dinner time and went and ate. The next 2 weeks the four of them enjoyed being together and everything. New Years Eve was spent at the Queen's annual party.A few days later they went back to college and Diggle went back over seas._

_Felicity went down to Miami for Spring Break and spent those 2 weeks with Tommy and Oliver getting drunk and having fun with her boyfriend and their best friend. Before they knew it their freshmen year of college was over and they were back in Starling City. Felicity and Oliver where glad that they made it through their freshmen year and the long distance. But what they didn't know was that their relationship w as going to take a hit._

_The summer went by fast and they where back at college. Oliver and Tommy went to the welcome back party he had promised Felicity that he would skype her that night when he got home from the party. He and Tommy where drinking and having fun when a drunk sorority girl started to make out with him. He was too wasted to stop it so he started making out with the girl. Tommy saw people taking pictures and pointing he pushed through the crowd and saw Oliver and the girl. He walked over to them and pulled them apart as he looked at Oliver "remember your girlfriend Felicity." Oliver's eyes grew and he looked at the girl grabbing his jacket and went back to his and Tommy's apartment and skyped Felicity and talked with her all night._

_Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks were spent in Starling City like always. Tommy and Oliver went up to Massachusetts for Spring Break and they went into Boston and all over the had a great time together. But one of the nights they went to a party at MIT and Oliver's past came back to haunt him. He noticed people pointing at them and looking at Felicity as her room mate came over and showed them what everyone was looking at. Oliver turned white as a ghost and looked at Felicity knowing that she was hurt. She looked at him "when did this happen Oliver?" He swallowed as he looked at her "the first week of school at the welcome back party. I was drank and the girl started making out with me and I was thinking and made out with her. Tommy stopped me before anything else happened. Felicity I swear I didn't mean anything I love you and only you. Please forgive me." She looked at him and nodded "of course I forgive you Ollie." The had a nice rest of Spring Break before he and Tommy went to Miami. And summer came and before they knew it it was time for junior year. _

_Their junior year was the end of their relationship. Oliver and Tommy had drunk at a frat's Halloween party and he had started to make out with a girl. Tommy was making out with another girl somewhere in the frat house. Oliver had brought the girl back to the apartment and they went to his room and had sex. He was still sleeping when he's phone went off and the girl he brought home answered it. Felicity was wondering why Oliver had stood her up on skype and figured her just crashed after the party so she decided to call him in the morning the last thing she expected was a girl would answer her phone. She heard the girl wake Oliver up as he came on to the phone and grumbled "hello." He heard the voice on the other line and knew he had messed up major time with Felicity. He could hear her crying as he looked at the girl in the bed as he talked to Felicity "Felicity I was drunk it didn't mean anything please forgive me please?" He was pleading he didn't want to lose the one good thing in his life but what he heard killed him "we are over Oliver Queen I never want to see you again" as she hung up on him. He grabbed the girls clothes off of the floor and threw them and out and kicked her out. He turned walked into the living room and started to trash the living room. Tommy had stopped and asked him what was wrong. Oliver told him about what he did and everything and how he fucked up. He had turned to drinking and got kicked out of school for either showing up to classes drunk or not showing up at all. That Christmas Diggle was home again and kicked his ass for hurting Felicity. Everyone was pissed at him his parents,Thea and Tommy the only friend he had was alcohol._

_Felicity went to Miami for Spring Break knowing Oliver was back in Starling City. She had been civil at Christmas when the four of them exchanged their gifts but it hurt to see him. Tommy had begged her to come down because he found out Laurel had started to date Oliver again and was depressed. They spent the whole Spring Break getting drunken night they ended up sleeping together and that morning they woke up seeing that they were completely naked and in bed together. They swore never to speak about that night again but couldn't fight that they had feeling for each other._

_That summer Felicity finally told Oliver that they could go back to being friends but nothing more and he accepted that. He was happy with Laurel but wanted Felicity again but he was just glad that they were friends again. What he didn't know was that Tommy and Felicity were dating and keeping it hidden the only one who knew was Thea. They all spent that summer together before Felicity and Tommy had to go back to college. At the airport they finally told Laurel and Oliver that they where dating. They were relieved to see that they were happy for them. Oliver was happy for them but was angry that his best friend had his Felicity._

_The beginning of senior year started off like saw each other for Thanksgiving and Christmas like always. Then before Spring Break Robert told them he was going to China on the Queen's Gambit. Oliver said he wanted to go because he kicked out of college again. He had other intentions Laurel wanted them to move in together but he wasn't ready for that. He had asked Laurel's sister Sara to come with him. After saying good bye to Laurel Sara had sneaked onto the boat. They didn't know that they were going to be in an accident and Oliver's next five years was going to be spent in hell._

_Felicity and Tommy were in Starling City for Spring Break looking for apartments to move into after they graduated. Thea was with them when Moria called her saying that they needed to get back to the mansion and not to listen to the radio on their way. As they pulled up to the mansion they saw all the news channels there as Tommy looked at them "whats going on?" They pulled up to the driveway seeing police cars and ran inside. They were greeted by Moria and Detective Lance as they brought them into the living room they saw Andy,Carly,Laurel and Mr.& along with a sleeping AJ._

_Moria told them to sit as Andy stood behind Felicity and put his hands on Felicity's shoulders. Moria looked at the three of them "there's been an accident The Queen's Gambit sunk and there were no survivors. Robert,Oliver and Sara were lost at sea." Felicity was confused at way Sara was with Oliver but was in shock. Felicity looked at Moria and shook her head "no its not true." Detective Lance looked at Felicity "yes it is Felicity I'm sorry."Moria was calming the hysterical Thea. Felicity got up as Tommy,Andy and Carly tried to hug her she pushed them away and ran to the one room she wanted to be in._

_She slammed the door and collapsed onto the bed his bed. She saw their picture on the night stand and grabbed it holding it against her chest crying her eyes out her heart broken. She didn't hear the door up but felt someone lay next to her on the bed. She could tell by the small frame it was Thea as they laid there and fell asleep. The room smelt like him it was comforting to was dead and she blamed her self._

_Oliver had made it to the life boat that held his father and the captain. He had watched Sara go under and knew her death was on him. He lost count of how many days he was in the boat before his father shot the captain and then his self telling Oliver to survive and fix his wrongs. A few days later he had made it to Lian Yu. He was going to keep his father's request and make it back to his mom and sister and to her his Felicity._

_Felicity had spent the whole week at the Queen's in his room. The funeral was held in the back yard of the mansion where they had headstones for him and Robert. Tommy stood with Felicity and Laurel with Moria and Thea and The Diggles. They listened to people talk about Robert then Tommy talk about Oliver. After the funeral she and Thea went up to his room and laid on Oliver's bed like they had for the past week. Felicity and Tommy broke up because she knew Laurel needed him and she understood and plus she was just happy he was her best friend. He never left her side and helped her through everything. John was back and was helping her get through everything as well she had the best best friends ever. But the only person she wanted was Oliver._

_A few years later they had lost another member of the family Andy was shot by a man named Deadshot and John and been hell bent on finding him. What they didn't know was that Oliver was going to come back from the dead and be a completely different person._

Thea had stopped and looked at Roy seeing his face as she laughed a little "see told you it was a long story but I think it helped everyone start to find their ways to each other and were they are now." Roy looked at Oliver"what kept you going?" Oliver looked at Roy "just knowing that I would be coming back to her kept me alive for 5 year." He looked at Felicity watching her as everyone sat taking in the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the super long chapter. Like I said the story is going to follow my favorite episodes of season one I was going to do season 2 but dont know how to factor them in yet.I might use one from season 2 when Diggle and Felicity go and get him from the island. Also I think I'm going to have Felicity wake up after the next chapter and just have them remember the key moments of their relationships. Then have her tell Oliver about the accident then the birth and wedding and probably an epilogue. I'm also thinking of doing another story about what happened after Russia and how their relationship changed and everything after what he said to her at the end of that ep. and might include Barry Allen in too to threw them off. Again sorry for the long chapter I'm working on chapter 4 now which will follow season 1 and my favorite episodes with Oliver trying to win Felicity back. Thanks again for the reviews,favorites and follows. **


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome Home Oliver

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait I got busy with finals and everything. I like the ending of plus the story is taking after the undertaking and everything and during Moria's trial with everyone remembering what led about to the undertaking and everything if that makes sense and sorry if I forgot to mention that. Also I'm thinking of changing the title to I'm All About You or should I just keep it as I Fight For You. **

**Reminder: Present Day is in regular and flashbacks are in italics.**

**I hope you guys like it and it doesn't suck badly and sorry for any spelling mistakes or missing words I do re-read it but sometimes miss it. **

**And also thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

* * *

Oliver had woken up to Diggle shaking his shoulders "Oliver man you gotta get up. You and Thea need to get to the courthouse by 9 but first you need to go home shower and get dressed." Oliver sighed "whose going to stay with her" he asked as he looked at Felicity." Dig looked at him "me and Tommy will we figured that you don't need me seeing that you can handle yourself and Roy is going to be there too you two can handle protecting Thea if something happens." Oliver nodded "I guess I should go get ready then." Dig nodded as Oliver kissed Felicity's forehead as Dig looked at him "don't worry Laurel talked to the judge and its fine for your phone to be on just in case now go." Oliver nodded and left for the mansion where he was greeted by Thea and Roy telling them he would be ready in 20 minutes. He went to his room and walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower and then got dressed in his suit and walked downstairs. He,Thea and Roy left the mansion and got to the courthouse getting swarmed with photographers. They pushed their way into the courthouse and sat in front behind their mother's lawyer as they waited for Moria to be brought in. Laurel walked over to talk to Oliver then back to the state's side. Moria came out and looked at her children and sat next to her lawyer as the judge came out and the trail began.

Diggle was flipping through the channels on the hospital TV sitting next to Felicity's bed. He sighed and turned it off and took her tablet he laughed thinking how pissed she always got at him and Oliver for touching her babies in the foundry. He saw Tommy come in with a big from Big Belly as Dig looked at him. Tommy looked at him "Carly called me to come get breakfast and lunch and that we better eat it before she stops by or she will kick our asses." That made Dig laugh as Tommy sat and took out what Carly told him was the breakfast food. They started to eat as Tommy looked at him "at least Ollie got out for a bit even if its for Moria's trial." Dig nodded "remember how this all started how we all go involved in The Hood and how he didn't want us too." Tommy laughed a little "yeap it started when he got back and wanted to protect us." They shook their heads remembering the day Oliver Queen came back from the dead.

_It was 5 years after they found out about the Queen's Gambit sinking and they were finally getting back to normal or semi-normal. Moria had married Walter who had helped her and Thea through the hard time. Tommy was well Tommy he was still the billionaire playboy who was totally in love with Laurel. Thea was 17 and a senior in high school trying to be a normal teenager. Diggle had followed in Andy's footsteps and did private security while taking care of Carly and AJ. Laurel was working in CNRI. Carly was working at Big Belly Burger so she could be finished in time for AJ to get out of school. Felicity was working at Queen Consolidated in the IT department. Moria had told her she had the job no matter what but Felicity didn't want people to think she got the job because of her relationship with the Queens. She had made Walter interview her with the head boss of the IT department and they hired her right on the spot because of her degree from MIT. She loved working at QC and her life she had going. She had her best friend and her brother and sisters even if she,Dig,Thea and Laurel weren't blood related they were family,her nephew and a great job. Yes she thought about Oliver everyday but she had to accept he wasn't coming back. Little did they know Oliver was alive and on his way back to Starling City._

_Oliver had finally made off the island thanks to the explosion he caused. He was leaving Lian Yu without Shado and Slade his only two friends that had helped him survive and thought him his new skills. A fishing boat had seen the explosion and went to it and found Oliver. They got him onto their boat and brought him to the mainland. He was treated at the local hospital and then flown back to Starling City to his family and the one person who kept him going on the island Felicity. Once he arrived at Starling General Moria was called and told Oliver was alive and at the hospital. Moria had arrived at the hospital and met with the doctor as the doctor looked at her "there are scars running all over his body and 20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. You and everyone else need to be prepared the Oliver you lost might not be the Oliver that came back." Moria nodded and thanked the doctor and looked in seeing Oliver's back to her as he looked out the window. She walked in and stopped and called his name "Oliver sweetie." She waited for him to turn around._

___Oliver was standing by the window looking out of it watching the city below him. He heard the familiar voice of his mother and his doctor talking knowing the doctor was telling her about the scars and what else was wrong with him. He ignored them as he kept looking out the window he wondered where she was,what she was doing, if she heard that he was alive and home, did she move on after 5 years and most importantly did she miss him or did she hate him. He knew Laurel and Detective Lance hated him he could live with that he killed Sara after all. But her he couldn't live with knowing she hated he. He fucked up in college and lost her but they were friends when he left. He wondered if she and Tommy were still together and did she cry at his funeral and were she and Thea still close. He came back from his thoughts hearing his mother calling him he turned as she came over and hugged him. He smiled "hey mom" he hugged her back his thoughts still on Felicity. _

_Tommy was at his place when he heard the news go off on the TV. He walked over to the TV and listened to the newscaster "Breaking news billionaire Oliver Queen was found by a fishing boat on an island called Lian Yu which is located in the China Sea. If you recall 5 years ago he along with his father Robert Queen and Sara Lance were all aboard the Queen's Gambit when it sunk. Everyone on board was presumed dead. is at Starling General getting looked at by doctor's more details to come as the story continues to develop." Tommy just looked at the TV shocked that his best friend was back from the dead and the two he knew this would effect the most popped into his head Laurel and Felicity. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off he saw Dig's name on the caller id as he answered "hey Dig so I'm guessing you heard." He listened as Dig started to talk "yeah Tommy I did do you think she heard yet?" Tommy shook his head "no I don't think she head she's at QC and you know hos she gets into her work. And I doubt Walter will let anyone tell her." He heard Dig laugh and say "funny how you knew I was talking about Felicity." Tommy laughed "that's because we both know this is going affect her the most. I'm going call Laurel and then Thea and find out what she knows. You better go to QC and pick up Lissy and sneak her out when she gets out of work." Dig agreed and told Tommy to keep him informed. Tommy told him he would and hung up calling Thea._

_Tommy had called Thea trying to find out some information out. He listened to her talk "all I know Tommy s that he was found on an island by a fishing boat. They brought him back to the city and then he got sent back home. And before you ask Walter made sure no one had the news on or talked about it at QC. He's coming home tomorrow we do need to tell her before she hears about it and kills us for not telling her first." He nodded "I know Speedy. Dig called and we both said it was best that he picked her up from work and take her to Carly's to see AJ. I have to call Laurel and see how she is going I'm sure she heard all ready." Thea nodded "alright Tommy and come by tomorrow to see him." Tommy nodded and said he would and called Dig telling him all Thea knew right now after he hung up with Dig he called Laurel. After talking to Laurel and checking on her he told her he would back her up from work and they would go out for dinner. He texted Thea telling her what Dig was going to do with Felicity and then left his apartment to go back up Laurel. They went to their favorite Italian place and talked. They didn't talk about how Laurel was handling Oliver being back they talked about how Felicity was going handle it._

_Felicity was at QC updating their software and playing on her phone. She noticed it was 3 in the afternoon and decided to go get a soda from the break room. She walked out of her office and noticed how everyone stopped talking when she passed them. She chose to ignore them and went on her way getting a soda then went back to her office. He supervisor came in as she was getting ready to head home he looked at her. " , would like to see you." Felicity looked at him and started to rabble "oh god I'm going to get fired. I did something wrong or updated the software at the wrong time and he lost everything. Or told him to get rid of me because of my past with Oliver and looking at me reminded her of the happier times with her son." She was hyperventilating as her supervisor was trying to calm her down. "Felicity I promise you aren't losing your job. Walter just wants to talk to you. You know that family adores you." Felicity nodded and thanked him and left for Walter's office._

_She took the elevator up to the top floor of QC and got out of it walking towards Walter's office. She got to his office and his secretary let her walk right into the office. She walked in seeing Walter behind his desk as she walked to it "Mr. Steele, said you wanted to see me." Walter smiled and nodded "yes Felicity and this isn't formal its just two friends talking. Moria just called and said she isnt feeling to well so we have to cancel tonight I'm sorry but Thea wanted me to tell you that your guys shopping trip is still on for after school and work tomorrow." Felicity nodded "tell Moria I hope she feels better and I will see Thea tomorrow." Walter nodded as she left his office going back downstairs she punched out and walked out of QC being greeted by Dig. He looked at her "Carly and AJ want to have a family movie night you in." Felicity smiled and laughed "I'm totally in for a family movie night." Dig nodded and drove to Carly's once they got there AJ ran and hugged both of them followed by Carly. Dig looked at them "I'll be right in I gotta call my boss." They nodded as Carly looked at him and he nodded as AJ grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her into the house. Dig pulled out his cell and called Tommy "we're at Carly's Tommy I hope this plan works and everything." He could hear Tommy sigh "I do too Dig, Laurel is game and so is everyone else who knows about it." Dig nodded "see you tomorrow Merlyn" he hung up with Tommy and went into the house._

_Thea had texted Tommy letting him know he should come to the mansion seeing that Oliver was coming home she got his text saying he would be there soon. Thea was upstairs in her room when she heard the front the door open and close. She left her room and started walking towards one of the two stair cases they had hoping that Tommy would be able to pull off this plan. She stayed on the top of the stairs seeing Oliver totally blow off Walter and go to Rasia. She took that as her cue and walked down the stairs and smiled "I know you where alive welcome home Ollie." She reached the bottom the bottom and hugged him tight. She smiled hearing him whisper in her ear "I came back for you." He handed her an arrowhead saying he found it on the island and thought about her everyday. Moria told her to bring him to his room and she nodded as they walked back up the stairs to his room. She watched him look around "mom wouldn't let anyone touch the room." She saw him nod as she got a text from Tommy saying he was the mansion. Thea looked at Oliver "I gotta finish my homework I'll see you at dinner." They hugged once more as she walked out and nodded at Tommy as he walked into Oliver's room._

_Oliver stood looking around his room seeing all the old pictures from high school with Felicity and everyone,to the Christmas picture gifts that he, Felicity,Dig and Tommy gave each other every year and then the pictures of him and Laurel. He walked around the room looking at everything of his former self. He had his back turned to the door but heard it open and heard the voice of his best friend. _

_Tommy took a deep breath and opened the door to Oliver's room and walked in "I told you yachts sucked." He saw Oliver turn around and smile "Tommy Merlyn" they hugged and heard it was time for dinner. They sat in silence as they ate when Tommy decided to break the silence. "So what did you miss super bowl winners Giants, Packers, Steelers,Giants again, we have a black president that's something new. Lost ended and they where all dead I think." He looked over and saw Moria smile as Thea looked at Oliver. "What was the island like Ollie?" They all waited for his response as he looked at Thea "it was dark.' He saw Raisa about to drop the tray as he caught and spoke to her in Russian. Walter looked at Oliver "I didn't know you took Russian in college Oliver." Oliver looked at Walter "I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter." Everyone started to cough as Thea looked at Walter and Moria "I didn't tell him." Oliver looked at them " I could tell." Moria looked at him "Oliver sweetie me and Walter are married." Oliver looked at his mother and nodded "may I be excused." Moria looked at him and nodded as he got up and walked to his room. He picked up his phone and called the one person he missed the most._

_Felicity was watching the Lion King with AJ, John and Carly when her phone went off. She got up seeing it was a blocked number and figured it was bar that Tommy was at drunk telling her to come get home. Why they never called Laurel she would never understand. She answered "hello" when no one answered she kept talking. "If you have Tommy Merlyn at your bar you should call Laurel Lance and have her come down and get him" that should take care of him she thought. She heard the call disconnect and looked at the phone "well that was rude" she walked back into the living room seeing AJ was asleep. Carly said she was going to put him to bed as Felicity and Dig both kissed AJ's forehead. They had turned off the movie and once they did the news came on. Dig had gone to change it but Felicity had told him to leave as she sat on the couch. Carly had walked back into the living room seeing the news on as she stood with Dig knowing that Felicity was going to find out. They heard the newscaster come on "as we reported earlier billionaire Oliver Queen has returned to Starling City. He was released from Starling General earlier on today and taken home by his mother Moria Queen. If you recall.." Felicity turned off the TV and looked at Carly and Dig "you guys knew didn't you?" They looked at her and nodded as she got up and walked past them and went to one of the guest rooms. Dig sighed and texted Tommy "she knows." Then went to one of the other guest rooms as he got Tommy's text seeing that he sent it to Thea as well "the party." Dig nodded and sent him another "I hope the plan works Merlyn" and then went to bed._

_The next few days went by quick. Tommy and Oliver had been out driving around and about to go to lunch when they got kidnapped. That's when Oliver had shown off his new skills and killed the kidnappers saying they couldn't say what they had seen. He and Tommy had arrived back at mansion and told Moria what happened and she called the police. Detective Lance came over and took their statements and thats when Oliver told him about the man in the green hood after Lance left Moria had made a decision. She called Dig's company and requested that he was Oliver's bodyguard. Diggle's company called him telling him about his new job and how Moria Queen requested that it be home and no one else. Once Dig hung up with his company he sighed "just great." He had gone to Big Belly and told Carly about his new job and she just laughed._

_Felicity had taken a few days off cause she was still upset no one had told her Oliver was alive was it that big of deal to just give her a warning or something. Dig had stopped by to checked on her but she totally blew him off she just wanted to be left along. She stayed in her apartment watching reruns of her shows and eating ice cream trying to get over the fact that Oliver was alive and back in Starling City. Diggle had come and checked on her but she told him she was fine and just wanted to be alone for a few days to process everything and promised she would be fine. He told her if she needed anything to call him he had a new job but would tell his client that it was a family emergency and would have to didn't want to tell her he was Oliver's bodyguard just yet cause that would kill her. She thanked him telling him she would if she needed anything and he left and started to head to the Queen's mansion. _

_When Dig got to the mansion he was greeted by some of the bodyguards that Moria had already had and some his company sent over as well. He saw Tommy and walked over to him and started to talk to him they both agreed not to say anything about Felicity to Oliver unless he asked them about her. They over heard Moria and Oliver arguing about Oliver having a personal bodyguard. Dig looked at Tommy and asked what happened that Oliver would need one and Tommy told him about him and Oliver getting kidnapped and what happened when Laurel saw he was back and how she ripped him a new asshole. Dig snorted then heard Moria tell him and Tommy to come into the living room as they both started to walk in. Moria looked at Oliver "you will like your knew body guard Oliver I promise." She looked up seeing both Tommy and Dig had entered as she looked back at Oliver "Oliver meet your new body guard ."_

_Oliver was fighting with his mother about having a bodyguard and told her he could take care of his self he didn't need a babysitter. Truth was he didn't want anyone to find out what he was capable of or that he was stronger then he appeared. He heard two people walk into the living room and head heard his mother introduce him to his body guard. He looked up seeing Tommy standing with Dig as he smiled and shook Dig's hands "hey John welcome home." Dig laughed a little "I should be saying that to you Oliver." They laughed and Moria told Oliver to behave and he promised that her that he would. He asked Dig to drive him somewhere and asked Tommy if he wanted to come. Tommy shook his head saying her couldn't he and Thea had something planned they where taking Thea's friend shopping. Oliver nodded and looked at Dig as they started to head out. Dig looked at Tommy and nodded as Tommy nodded they didn't know that Oliver saw them nod like they had something planned and wasn't telling him. They left and Tommy waited for Thea to come down so they could leave and go get Felicity to take her shopping for Oliver's party. _

_Felicity was watching TV curled under her blanket when Thea texted her telling her that she and Tommy where coming to get her and take her shopping for a party. She sighed and texted Thea back as she got out of her pajamas and got dressed waiting for Tommy and Thea to show. She heard a knock and went to her door looking out the peephole seeing Tommy and Thea she sighed a little and opened the door letting them in. She looked at them "you should have told me he was alive." Tommy looked at her "that's why we are taking her shopping Lis. We are having a welcome home party for him and the four of us have it planned out that you two will accidentally bump into each other there." Felicity looked at Tommy "I doubt that would work Merlyn." Tommy laughed "we will see Smoak." Tommy,Thea and Felicity left her apartment to go met Laurel and go shopping they also agreed not to tell Oliver about Tommy and Laurel. Meanwhile Dig had lost Oliver some how he got out of the car but found him an hour later. _

_The day of the party Thea,Felicity and Laurel went and got their hair and make up done. Tommy,Oliver and Dig had went out to lunch. After the girls had finished with their hair and make up they went back to Laurel's apartment to get dressed. As they got dressed they talked as Felicity looked at Thea and Laurel "what if he forgot about me I mean we didn't end on the best terms and everything. Yeah we stayed friends and everything but I did sleep with his best friend after we broke up." Thea looked at her "Lis you two where broken up and plus he cheated on you and broke your heart first." Felicity nodded and looked at Laurel "I'm sorry this must be hard for you too. I mean your boyfriend took your sister on the boat and looked what happened. I say the most worst things at the worst possible time. I'm sorry." Laurel looked at Felicity as she laughed a little "Lis it's ok it was my fault Sara was on the boat. I pressured Ollie to have us move in together and if she Sara didn't want to go Sara wouldn't have gone it was her choice to go. And if after seeing he acts like he doesn't remember you then he is an asshole." Thea laughed "he will be an asshole if he does that. And plus you will look smoking hot that Dig will have to protect you instead of Oliver from all the guys drooling over you." They laughed and finished getting ready._

_The guys were at the mansion getting ready as Oliver looked at Tommy "did you get lucky at my funeral?" This way his way of seeing if he and Felicity were still together. Tommy caught on knowing that was some way of asking about Felicity as he shook his head "nope didn't get lucky had to comfort three lovely ladies and everything." Oliver nodded as they finished getting ready and left for the party. They got to the party seeing all the people that were there. They started to drink and talk to people that they went to high school with or that went to college with Oliver and Tommy or just Oliver. The guys were having a good time drinking and talking to their friends. Tommy got a text from Thea telling him that they were there. He texted her back saying ok and looked at Dig and nodded as he looked around and whispered "I hope this works."_

_The girls walked into the party and weren't surprised at the turn out. They saw Tommy walk towards them and smiled at them "you girls look fucking hot." They laughed and smiled at him "thanks Tommy." It was true they did look hot they had picked out the perfect dresses and their hair and make up was perfect. Laurel was wearing a blue strapless mini with matching 6 inch stilettos with her hair curled and red lipstick. Thea had on a black strapless mini with matching stilettos and her hair pulled into a tight ponytail with pink lipstick. And Felicity had on a green strapless mini with matching stilettos with her down and straightened with a light pink lip gloss on and lost her glasses for the night wearing contacts. All the guys at the party turned their attention to them including one in particular that made Felicity's heart stop. He was staring at them but she could feel his eyes locked on her like she was the only one in the room._

_Oliver was talking to a few people when he saw Thea walk in with Laurel and the one he stayed alive for Felicity his Felicity. He saw Tommy walk over to them and he had to admit the girls looked beautiful but his eyes never Felicity. He knew he had to stay away from her to protect her from the person he became. But seeing her he knew couldn't stay away he wanted no he needed her back and he would do anything for it to happen._

_As the night went on Felicity and Thea were sitting talking with Tommy and Dig. Tommy was getting Felicity ready for her accidental bump in. He had it all planned out the DJ would start playing their song and he would take her over to the bar where Oliver would be waiting for Tommy and he would make them dance together. They sat talking and watched what looked like Oliver and Laurel fighting. Tommy looked at the DJ and nodded as I'm All About You started and looked at Felicity and pulled her up "show time."_

_They saw Laurel pass them with tears in her eyes. Tommy looked at her as she nodded at them and went over to Thea and Dig so they could watch the plan either work or fail. Tommy walked with Felicity to the bar where he told Oliver he would met got there seeing Oliver drinking as Tommy tapped his shoulder knowing the song had to bring back memories. Once Oliver turned around Tommy smiled "remember that person I wanted you to meet that I was telling you about earlier." Tommy pulled Felicity in front of him and he saw the organization Oliver's eyes as he started to speak again. "Ollie this is.." he was cut off by Oliver's phone and the look of organization was gone. Oliver looked at them "sorry I have to take care of something someone said they would do but didn't maybe some other time Tommy". Tommy looked at him and nodded "yeah man no problem." They watched Oliver leave as Tommy looked at Felicity "he didn't recognize you that's all Lis." She nodded and looked at him "its fine Merlyn I'm going home gotta go to work tomorrow tell Thea I'll call her tomorrow." Tommy nodded and watched her leave and then went and told Thea,Laurel and Dig what happened. Dig excused his self and went to look for Olver seeing he was still working.  
_

_Felicity went back to her apartment and got dressed and changed into her pajama pants and a tank crawled into bed and grabbed a picture off of her night stand of her and Oliver and clutched it to her chest as she cried her self to sleep. But what she didn't know was someone was on the building across from her watching her. Oliver watched her lay down on her bed and hold the picture seeing her cry it broke his heart. He sighed "its for your own good Felicity I promise." He left the roof once he saw her asleep and changed out of his green leather outfit and pulled on his other clothes and went back to the mansion. He was going to protect everyone in his life no matter what and fulfill his promise to his father. _

Tommy and Dig sat and shook their heads "protect us yeah right he always needed our help." They sat up straight when they heard a little laugh "he especially needed an IT whiz." They smiled as Tommy looked at her "well hello sunshine its about time your ass woke up scaring us like that." She smiled "sorry Merlyn, how long was I out for." Dig looked at her "two weeks." She sighed and tired to pull her self up so she was sitting and looked at them "damn" she looked down at her finger seeing the ring "I'm going to kill him." Dig and Tommy laughed as Tommy looked at her "You can when he comes back.I'll call him and tell him to come here after court." She nodded and watched as he called Oliver and left the message to come straight to the hospital. She looked at him "you know he will think I'm dead by the way you sounded. He hasn't left my side as he." They shook their heads "only for Moria's trial and everything." She nodded.

Dig went and told the doctors she was up and they checked her out and told her that the baby was fine and that she could leave ICU the next day. She smiled and thanked the doctors as she sipped on her water. She saw her door open and saw him run into the room seeing her up followed by Thea,Roy and Laurel. She smiled at them "hey guys whats up." Oliver walked over to her bed and kissed her as he hugged her "I thought I lost you." She smiled "you will never lose me Ollie I promise. I'm your fiancee." Oliver smiled "so that's a yes." She smiled and nodded "yes its a yes but I wanna kick your ass for not waiting til I was up to ask me." He smiled and kissed her "sorry I love you Felicity Smoak." She smiled and kissed him back "I love you too Oliver Queen." She smiled as Thea,Roy and Laurel come and hugged her. She looked around at her friends no her family and was thankful for them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the long I hope you guys like it. I'm working on chapter 5 now so hopefully that will be up soon. And thanks again for all the review,follows and favorites you guys are best.**


	5. AN

**A/N: I'm so sorry I'm working on the chapter I promise. Hopefully I will have it up soon but I did start to write a new story but its based on The Hunger Games so if you guys wanna read it please do. And again sorry its taking me forever to update this.**


End file.
